A Cinderella story
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Hermione's dad dies after he remarries. Her step- family abuses her. But then she meets this amazing guy that she returns a package to. They fall in love and decide to meet. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Cinderella : Dracomione**_

_Draco's Prov:_

_I wonder what to believe anymore. Some days I just wanna kill myself. Because of what I am forced to say to the one that I love. And it's not what I believe. It's what my parent's believe. I am walking around the 2nd floor corridor it is 4th year. This is killing me inside. I just want her but she is just out of my reach. I dig out a piece of patchment. It was today's letter to cinderella._

_**Dearest Cinderella, **_

_**My thoughts are consumed of you. I find it hard consentrating knowing that you are somewhere here in Hogwarts. I am lost in a crowd feeling like no one can hear me. But then I think of you. And Instantly my day gets better. So how is you're day so far?**_

_**- Dragon**_

_I was on my way before classes to send the letter to cinderella. We had started writing to each other the summer before third year. We instantly clicked. It's hard to believe that its almost been 2 years since then._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACOMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Hermione's Prov:_

I was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast, when an owl swoops down. I was excited it was the latest letter from Dragon. We had been writing back and forth since I returned a package to him the summer after 2nd year. It had been left on the platform. He had written back in thanks. The rest is history. He calls me Cinderella and I call him Dragon. We have never met in person. But anaway to the letter.

_**My Dearest Cinderella,**_

_**My thoughts are consummed by you. I find it hard to consentrate on schoolwork knowing that you are somewhere, here at Hogwarts.I am lost in a crowd feeling like no one can hear me. But then I think of you. And Instantly my day gets better. So how is you're day so far?**_

_**- Dragon**_

"Harry, I'll see you later. I have a letter that I need sent." I said to my best guy friend. " Sure Mione,I'll see you later. The secret admirer? I assume." Harry said. "Yes it is." I said walking off.

I went to the library to compose my letter.

_**My Dearest Dragon, **_

_**You're letters always make me smile. Do you think that we've ever met? But anyways. It's always a pleasure to hear from you.**_** As you know being here is my only way to get away from my step- family ever since my father passed away. Without there being a will. It's still so hard everyday. What do you think of this Yule Ball that is happening in a few weeks? You going to go?**

**- Cinderella.**

**P.S - Would it matter to you that I was in a different house than you? Like if you were a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACOMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Draco's Prov:_

I had finally gotten out of the great hall. And away from Pansy's leacherish grip. She wants to go with me to the Yule ball very badly. I was walking back to the common room when the eagle that Cinderella and I use to go back and forth with letters came back with her reply.

_**My Dearest Dragon, **_

_**You're letters always make me smile. Do you think that we've ever met? But anyways. It's always a pleasure to hear from you.**_** As you know being here is my only way to get away from my step- family ever since my father passed away. Without there being a will. It's still so hard everyday. What do you think of this Yule Ball that is happening in a few weeks? You going to go?**

**- Cinderella.**

She got right to the point every time. I will give her that. It is one of the things that I love about her. I mean is it even possible to love someone that you never met?

To BE CONTINUED


	2. the invitation

_Chapter 2 :_

_Draco's Prov:_

I put away the letter. I would respond to her later. I had other problems to deal with at the moment. Like how my father wanted me to play Quidditch professionally. I wanted to go to college in america. Princeton to be exact. But who knows if I will actually go. "Draco!" Pansy exclaims. I inwardly flinch. I broke up with her a few days ago and she still doesn't understand that we are no longer together. Maybe if I start dating someone else she might get a hint. Honestly I would rather be talking to 'Cinderella. She at least understands me. She wants to go to Princeton as well. She found out that Princeton is actually a magical college. But they do accept muggle technologies. It makes studying way easier. " Hey, Pansy what's up." I ask standing at least 5 inches away from her. "So what are we going to the Halloween dance as?" Pansy asked. Her girls were behind her but futher up the hall. "Pansy, I've explained this to you a few it is. We broke up. We are just friends." I said. " I thought that you only wanted some time to yourself and that you weren't serious." Pansy said. " I was serious." I said walking away. I went to the owlery to write and mail my letter to cinderella. As for my costume I have the perfect idea. And Cinderella gave me the idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACOMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hermione's Prov:_

I was working in the pub just like I do every Pub was my father's (he was actually a half blood). But know it belonged to my step-mother Darla Chang (Cho's mother). Cho and I have never gotten along only because she was my stepsister. She and her sister in Slytherin love making my life a living hell. Her sister is also known as Pansy Parkison. But what am I going to do. Well at least I have the staff. Who are more like my family then they are. Especially Rhonda, she was my dad's right hand. She basically raised me after my father passed. But anyway, its the hangout for the Hogwarts students. So I got the nickname of 'dinnergirl'. It was ok as long as I had Harry, the weasley's and my 'diner family'. " Hermione! I need you to work the day of the dance ok. I won't be here. I have a fundraiser and will be back at 1." The hag said. "Yes, Darla." I said. " Now run along to Hogwarts." Darla said. I did just that after saying goodbye to Rhonda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACOMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Draco's Prov:_

After ditching Pansy it was a peaceful walk to the owlery. I sat down and started my letter.

**Dearest Cinderella, **

**I want to meet you. Meet me at the Halloween Dance . I will be dressed as Prince Charming meet me in the rose garden at 8pm. I hope to see you there.**

**- Dragon**


End file.
